Beautiful Liar
by lunapeullai
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by VIXX LR's Beautiful Liar MV. Pairing: N of VIXX x Ellin of Crayon Pop. N-centric.


Beautiful Liar (verse one)

Minyoung memberikan sebuah kartu undangan kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengambil kartu tersebut dari tangan Minyoung dengan mengatakan apapun. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Hakyeon sudah tahu kartu undangan apa itu. Kartu undangan pernikahan Minyoung dengan Hongbin, lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya. Hakyeon sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Minyoung, matanya hanya menerawang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah-olah Minyoung tidak ada di sana. Minyoung menghembuskan nafas gusar. Ia lalu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal di apartemen mereka—yang sejak sebulan lalu menjadi milik Hakyeon sepenuhnya.

Minyoung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kotak dengan gerakan kasar, menandakan bahwa ia masih tak menerima kenyataan yang mereka hadapi. Minyoung masih mencintai Hakyeon, dan Hakyeon tahu itu. Hakyeon sebenarnya juga sangat mencintai Minyoung, tapi Minyoung mengira Hakyeon masih mencintai orang yang dulu pernah bersamanya, sampai detik ini. Hakyeon sebenarnya ingin jujur akan perasaannya, tapi Minyoung mendeklarasikan kekalahannya sebelum ia sempat mengatakannya. Minyoung menyerah, ia menyudahi hubungan mereka dan menerima perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tuanya.

Setelah Minyoung selesai berkemas, mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Tak seorangpun berniat memecah keheningan menyesakkan yang berada di antara mereka. Minyoung menatap Hakyeon, berusaha mencari harapan terakhir dari matanya. Entah itu sorot mata penyesalan, kesedihan, atau amarah. Apapun, asal itu bisa menjadi alasannya untuk tetap bersama Hakyeon. Namun nihil, mata Hakyeon tetap kosong. Hakyeon sudah terlatih menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mata adalah jendela jiwa, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Hakyeon. Mata kelamnya sudah lihai mengubur berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Berbeda dengan mata Minyoung yang dengan jelasnya menampilkan kekecewaan. Mata indah nan ekspresif itu dibasahi air mata.

Minyoung merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan serangkaian kunci, kunci-kunci duplikat apartemen mereka yang dimilikinya. Ia meletakkan kunci-kunci itu di tengah meja makan, matanya masih menatap Hakyeon. Hakyeon perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil kunci-kunci itu, tetapi tangannya malah menepis kunci-kunci itu hingga terlempar dari meja makan. Minyoung menatapnya nanar, sedangkan Hakyeon mulai resah.

'Sial,' batin Hakyeon panik. ''Dia' mulai mengambil alih.'

Minyoung masih menatap Hakyeon. Airmata siap meluncur dari mata indahnya. Minyoung dengan cepat berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Ia lalu tersenyum getir, matanya masih sarat akan kekecewaan. Minyoung berbalik, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. 'Ia' yang di dalam alam bawah sadar Hakyeon mulai memberontak, 'ia' ingin menahan Minyoung. Hakyeon berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan'nya'.

"Apa yang 'kau' lakukan?" desis Hakyeon kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Menghentikan semua ini sebelum kau menyesal,' balas'nya'.

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka dengan ide'nya'. 'Jangan ikut campur dalam keputusanku.'

''Aku' berhak ikut campur. 'Aku' adalah dirimu. 'Aku' tidak akan membiarkanmu melepaskannya.'

'Ini jalan terbaik untuknya.'

'Tapi bukan untuk 'kita'. Kau mencintainya bukan?'

'Aku tidak mencintainya. 'Kau' yang mencintainya.'

'Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau juga mencintainya. 'Kita' mencintainya.'

'Aku tidak membohongi siapapun.'

'Teruslah tenggelam dalam kebohonganmu. 'Aku' akan mengejarnya.'

'Biarkan dia pergi. Dia lebih bahagia tanpa aku, tanpa 'kita'.'

'Kau bercanda? Kau tidak lihat matanya yang masih mengharapkanmu?'

'Aku tidak melihat apapun.'

'Terserahmu! 'Aku' yang akan menahannya!'

'Ia' berontak untuk mengambil alih tubuh Hakyeon lebih kuat. Hakyeon terus melawan'nya', hingga Minyoung berada di luar apartemen, bersiap menutup pintu. Kemudian suara debaman pintu terdengar. "Kau terlambat," desis Hakyeon mengejek, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada'nya'.

'Kau pikir ini semua gara-gara siapa? Kau! Kau dan ego-mu yang terlalu tinggi!'

Hakyeon tertawa pelan, tawa yang getir dan penuh dengan penyesalan. 'Ia' menatap Hakyeon geram. 'Sesalilah keputusan bodohmu. 'Aku' akan kembali tidur,' ujarnya, lalu menghilang.

Tawa Hakyeon mengecil perlahan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Airmatanya jatuh. Pertahanannya runtuh, mengikuti hatinya yang hancur. "Maafkan aku, Minyoung-ah..."


End file.
